Daily Adventures Of Sun Knight
by love-hate writing
Summary: A collection of short stories; featuring snap shots of Grisia's life.


I don't own anything

There were many things that Sun knows how to do, including, but not limited to elemental magic, necromancy, holy magic, coercion…

But Art and tools of interrogation were not one of them.

Sun pulled his arm. It wouldn't budge. The shackle which was fastened on his wrist was firmly attached to wall.

He even tried to free himself using magic but to his horror he discovered he could not summon even tiniest bit of any element. He become desperate enough to even use the battle aura. Thankfully it still worked but on other side, it was too weak to do any damages… Sob… Sun silently cried in his heart.

And worse of all, he couldn't even find his bag anymore!

Now you ask, how did The Sun knight end up like this?

Well it was because of his sweet teeth. You see, after being banned from eating sweets, he take out his secret stash of candies and yes he had a secret stash of sweets, after all you can never be too careful...

At first he wanted to eat them in his room relaxed in his bed but then its closeness to judge's room brought too much risk for his comfort.

So he decided to eat them in one of deserted hallways of holy Temple and he even extended his sensing range to look out for potential tattlers.

And thank goodness he had extended his sensing range. Why? You ask? Because before he had time to swallow the third piece of chocolate, judge entered within his range.

Of course he didn't freeze in his spot like a retarded. He run away…cough, cough… walked away to opposite direction of him.

Soon enough he was outside of his range again. 'Praise to The god of light!' He thought with relief.

As he once again took out his sweets, Judge entered his sensing range from a different angle.

'F**K' He thought. He begins walking as fast as possible; going down corridors after corridors.

After a while he noticed he had found his way into judge complex!

He didn't know to be amused or pissed at this. Fate made the choice for him; by guiding him to dead-end hallway.

He roared 'who would construct a dead end hallway with no doors?' of course only in his heart. After all Judge was getting close and closer. He didn't want to announce his location.

'That tapeworm would know find out about my sweets in one look! I haven't even ate that much yet! Sob...sob'

Loud and clear footsteps could be heard. Cold sweats run down his back. He slowly back away towards the wall; clenching the bag like a life-line.

'Huh?' A door knob poked his back. He turned around. He couldn't sense any door there just plain rocky wall, reaching his hands out; he felt a wooden door under his hand. 'Why can't I sense it?'

Sounds of footsteps made him regain his bearing. Making a split-second decision he pulled the door open and went inside; closing the door behind him.

Everything went dark, literally. His sensing ability stopped functioning.

After a few tense minutes judge's footsteps faded.

He released his breath. He slowly went a few steps back and lined on wall slowly sliding down. He placed the bag beside himself and relaxed for a few seconds; letting the tension sweep out of his body.

And that was where his current predicament happened. You see, he reached out to pick the bag up then next thing he knows, his wrist was in shackle. He panicked; thrashing around trying to free himself. When he calmed himself down enough to think rationally, he noticed he had thrown his bag somewhere in his panic. Sob…sob…

And so this was how he ended up in chain and without his precious sweets.

When he was beginning to think he would stay there for a long, long time and he was quite dishearten, the door opened.

He could hear steps. Someone come near him. He looked towards the general location of sound and asked "ho is there?"

"It's me" Answered the judge with his super deep voice.

Grisia suddenly felt like a child catch with his hand in the cookie jar.

He was put up a dazzlingly shiny smile "Can you please help me out? I get lost and then found myself here with this problem." he lifts his hand up.

Judge sighed. "You wouldn't get lost if you hadn't come to eat sweets."

Grisia laughed. "Sweets? What are you talking about?"

He replied "Its bag is in my hand sun. I'm confiscating it. I will over look it this time."

Grisia almost bristled with anger "You can't do that Lesus."

"You don't want me to overlook your mistake? Very well. You can stay here and repent for a few hours." Merit was mixed in his tone.

"You wouldn't leave me here! Would you?" But then he heard distancing footsteps. "Are you for real?"

"Yes"

"Wait! I'm sorry. I repent just don't leave me here!"

"And why shouldn't i?"

"Please Lesus! I can't see anything and my powers aren't working. I just feel so defenseless and…" His voice broke. He tugged frantically on his shackle.

Firm hands stopped his frantic movements. They expertly freed his hand and lead him out.

First sight he saw after going out was weary look on Lesus's face. Second was his bloodied wrist.

It seemed he was a little too rough in his quest. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He told Judge after casting a healing spell on himself. "What was that room?"

"It is one of rooms for containing very strong magicians." Replied Judge.

"How does it work?" Asked Sun.

Judge shook his head "You should ask Pope. I don't know."

"You said 'rooms' are there more?"

Judge nodded. "You shouldn't wonder in judge complex Grisia. It's dangerous." Grisia nodded.

Judge then tacked off.

"Judge! Would you have left me there if I hadn't had a panic attack?"

Judge answered without turning back. "Judge Complex is a place to punish sinners." At the same time he staffed his bag in his robe.

'My sweets! Sob Sob! You…You cold hearted devil!'

END


End file.
